Watching the Changes
by SunnyHinata
Summary: -slightly cliche- They've all grown up, and now it's their turn to watch their students grow.


******Warning: Spoilers for those of you not fully caught up in manga. Again, FF.n seriously needs to fix their document thing. I'm getting really frusterated, and I've noticed that other peoples stories are messing up too. It took me forever to fix this effing thing!**

**Watching the Changes**

_Kakashi Hatake, wielder of the Sharingan, led the members of Team 7: Naruto I-want-to-be-Hokage Uzumaki, Sakura I-love-Sasuke Haruno, and Sasuke I-want-revenge Uchiha. _

_Kurenai Yuuhi, genjutsu expert, directed the members of Team 8: Kiba four-legged Inuzuka, Hinata I-need-confidence Hyuga, and Shino silent Aburame. _

_Asuma Sarutobi, trench-knife assailant, supported Team 10: Choji I-love-to-eat Akimichi, Ino just-another-Sasuke-fan-girl Yamanaka, and Shikamaru lazy Nara. _

_Maito Gai, the most brilliant tai jutsu user in the world, drove Team Gai; Ten- stab-you-with-a-kunai -ten, Neji fate-and-destiny Hyuga, and Rock I-will-prove-myself Lee. _

It's nearing three years in the future and already every single one of those former genin have deviated from their original paths, be it by already accomplishing their goals, or just growing out of their old ways.

Naruto Uzumaki has grown in strength and emotional capacity. He has worked his butt off, not to claim the title Hokage, but to rescue his friend, and then maybe to prove that he is capable of being a leader.

Sakura Haruno has broken most every bone in her body by training. Ironically, she has _fixed _them and all the muscles, tendons and anything and everything else inside her. Ironically still, all of the fixing was done _through_ training.

Sasuke Uchiha has found his brother, defeated him, then in final; killed him. He is still smart and considered a truly skilled shinobi, but he is still clueless as to what his brother wanted for him.

Kiba Inuzuka has learned to master his all-fours jutsu, but since this accomplishment, he has not enjoyed using it in combat. He's learned to appreciate the way he was born (being that humans are equal to canines) and now wishes to learn more ways to tone himself and not other things that attach to him. But, he still loves Akamaru and the companionship his friend brings.

Shino Aburame, like his teammate, has gotten rid of his dependency on his family's legacy. He continues to use his bugs often, but is now very interested in learning elemental jutsu, even though he has been told for an Aburame, it is nearly impossible.

Hinata Hyuga has become the most confident she has ever been. She can talk to her father one on one, along with her sister (who she can now easily beat in combat) and most of the clan elders. Sadly, she still cannot address the one person she truly wanted to talk to. Strangely enough, this person is half the reason she wanted to change.

Choji Akimichi still eats just as much as he did before, but he has now grown into his unbelievable girth. He is nearing six and a half feet, towering over most of his friends. His family abilities have only gotten better, and he is now one of the strongest chunin to ever come out of the hidden leaf.

Ino Yamanaka has lost her Sasuke-fetish and now thoroughly enjoys dating other boys. She has grown into a strong young woman, reaching chunin just before the other genin of her year. She often likes to rub the fact that there was no debate -on her team becoming chunin- in Kiba's face. Surprisingly, she doesn't rub it in Sakura's face. It is semi-understandable why; Sakura was sent into the chunin exams _with_ her blue-eyed best friend, along with Choji.

Shikamaru Nara has already reached jounin level, but refuses profusely to take the jounin exams. He proclaims that there is, _"No point. I am already Tsunade's lackey, why bother to take some exam to prove it?" _

Neji Hyuga has also officially reached the jounin level. As for his position in the Hyuga clan, Hinata has been begging her father with her new found confidence to let Neji become the heir, or at least to find a jutsu to remove the caged bird seals. Since it is forbidden for him to take any course of action, Neji can only watch as his cousin struggles for his freedom. He is proud.

Tenten is no longer a kunai or senbon fanatic. She won't ambush you with them and strike you in the neck. She won't wiggle them between her fingers as you pass her, nor will she threaten you with them at all. No, now it's maces and katanas you have to watch out for.

Rock Lee has yet to achieve his dream of becoming the greatest taijutsu master, but he is well on his way. He isn't jealous of the fact that Neji became a jounin before him. If anything, it spurs him to work harder.

As for the sensei? Well, they've all virtually stayed the same. They've already had their time to grow and adjust, and it was long ago. Now, they sit and watch as their legacies take over. Be it from heaven or earth, they are watching.


End file.
